The Perfect Match
by Yaoigoddess01
Summary: When Aomine Daiki has a sexy dream about Kagmai Taiga he realizes that Kagami's advances may have finally worn him down. But fears about being the "bottom" and a "bet" just might make them the perfect match. Warning Yaoi male on male relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a fan fic I wrote on request. When I was first asked to write it I was a bit worried because the couple that she wanted seemed to both be semes to me, but the more I thought about it the more this story started to come together! I hope you like it and there will be more to come! Warning hardcore Yaoi! Male male relationships!**

**P.S. A big thanks to my friend (you know who you are) for helping with proof reading and editing! Thank You so much!**

The perfect match

Aomine woke from his dream with a start. His beautiful tanned body was covered in sweat as if he'd been playing the basketball game of life. He sat up, putting his face in his hands and slowly running his fingers through his cropped blue hair. He was still breathing heavily from shock of his dream.

Usually Aomine didn't remember much about his dreams, slowly fading upon waking, but today was not one of those days. He remembered this dream in vivid detail.

The sensation of Kagmi's abs and sweaty body on his pressing him into the cool wall. Kagami's skin on his skin sliding against his toned chiseled back, as he pushed inside him so deep Aomine couldn't think straight. Kagami had him pinned up against the wall with one arm up and their fingers were laced together with Kagami holding the back of his hand as he pounded into Daiki, his left hand braced against the wall for support. It was almost useless because of the sheer power of Kagami's thrusts into the bluenette.

Each of Kagami's thrusts were punctuated with a breath that hit the back of Aomine's neck, cooling the sweat and sending chills down his spine. Kagami's fingers gripped his left hip tight pulling him back onto his hot, hard, cock. All Aomine could do was hold onto that wall and let Kagami take him hard.

The the sweet invasion of his virgin hole was mind blowing. Aomine could think of nothing else and nine times out of ten Taiga would hit Daiki's sweet spot which almost made him crumble from the sheer magnitude of the pleasure it gave him. Aomine moaned and panted so loud he was sure everyone could hear them through the thin walls. But he couldn't have cared less. Kagami felt so good inside him, he wanted people to know how good it was.

_FUCK! _That stupid kid had finally gotten to him! Aomine kicked off his sheets only to find he'd been completely betrayed by his own body. He was so hard his dick bobbed as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. How had this happened?! Kagami had been trying to plow his ass for months! But Daiki had never dreamed of him before!

Aomine turned on the cold water full blast and stood shivering under the icy spray. Trying to push the thoughts of Taiga sliding inside him out of his mind, but the more he tried the more he imagined the whole scenario over and over, and the harder he got...

**AN: So I have more of this story to come but that's all I have for now I hope you Enjoyed it so far. Also I would be so happy if you would leave a review Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so here is chapter 2. I hope you liked the first chapter and are ready for a bit more. I know this chapter is short but I'm writing a lot of stories at once so I'm trying to give them all my attention. There will be more soon though so I hope you stick around for them. And reviews are most welcome please enjoy!**

The Perfect Match Chapter 2

_"Dammit!"_ Daiki swore slamming his fist against the shower wall, knowing that the cold water wasn't gonna help him leech the dream from his memory.

He switched the hot water on and let trails of water cascade over his naked body. The sensation of the of the hot liquid dripping down his torso was so sensual. It ran over his sensetive nipples and down his spine sending thrills to his belly and groin. Daiki began to pant and he found himself rolling his nipple and pumping his stiff member. He did his best to think of being inside someone: Pounding them and watching them squirm with pleasure, but when he closed his eyes all he could think of was Taiga filling him up and riding him hard.

He began to pump faster as he imagined Taiga's hand around his cock and him licking up his nape with his firm muscular body pressed up against his. Then he imagined himself reaching back and running his fingers through Taiga's beautiful red hair as he continued to pump inside him. Then Taiga would lick his ear and whisper to him, _"I finally caught you Daiki~ you're mine."_ That was the last bit that pushed him over the edge!

Aomine came so hard his hips bucked and and he cried out in ecstasy calling Taiga's name. Semen shot out of his tip and hit the shower door in thick ropes.

Aomine slammed his fist against the wall and cursed himself and Taiga over and over.

_"Damn you Taiga! Damn you."_

**AN: once again sorry it so such a short chapter but there's more to come thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this is chapter 3 I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you to all of you who left reviews and favorited my story it means a lot to me. Now on with the story!**

The Perfect Match Chapter 3

Daiki made his way too school and hoped against hope that Kagami wouldn't be there. Maybe he would be sick and Daiki wouldn't have to see him. Aomine's chest constricted when he thought of Kagami not being at school. He was still so surprised to realize he wanted to see him!

"Shiiiiiiit!" Daiki growled, scaring passers by. He was losing his damn mind! Aomine trudged all the way to school in deep thought. When he finally got to the school campus he heard people offer random hellos in his direction and he nodded absentmindedly.

He was trying to come up with a plan to avoid Kagami without seeming to be avoiding him. He was thinking of maybe skipping basketball practice. That's the time he would see him the most!

Yeah that's it! He'd skip practice no one would even notice, Aomine skipped all the time he only started to come more regularly because of Tai..ga... "Crap Kagami"had slipped under his skin way before that dream ever happened! Daiki never even realized it. "It was coming back... All the times he would watch Kagami. Admiring his pale skin and wondering what it would look like up against his own, what his cock would look like sliding inside of him. _Fuck!_ Daiki had fallen and didn't even notice!

Daiki put his hand on his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was standing there trying to collect himself when he heard Taiga's deep manly voice, "Daiki...what's wrong?" He could almost feel the other's hand slide up his neck and caress his cheek. It felt so good to have Taiga's hands on him. Daiki released the bridge of his nose and with his eyes still closed placed his hand on the back of Kagami's hand and nuzzled his cheek against Taiga's palm. Then he let out a sigh as his frustration began to melt away. Taiga's other hand was placed on his hip and slowly slid to the small of his back with Taiga's finger tips gently groping his ass.

"Hahhhhmmnn..." Daiki moaned softly as his manhood twitched and he began to softly pant.

"Ohhh.. Daiki... I don't know what's going on but you are so receptive today!" Taiga exclaimed as Daiki's eyes popped open and saw right before him, Taiga's beautiful sharp cinnamon colored eyes staring at him in bewilderment.

Daiki jumped back and quickly glanced around to see if anyone else was watching. "Dammit Kagami! Don't t-touch me so nonchalantly!" Aomine pushed passed Taiga doing his best to remove himself from  
the rowdy red head's presence without making a huge scene. It was no use. Kagami was in excellent shape so he kept up with Daiki with out even breaking a sweat.

"Daiki are you ok? You let me touch you so easily you know. Are you sick man? I usually have to dodge elbows and flying knees to even get close to you! And, and you moaned and lent into my hand! It was like...like a dream the best dream I could ever have...well not the best dream but pretty freakin close!"

Aomine kept walking as fast as he could. He had to get away from him! He couldn't think straight with him so close! How could he tell Kagami that he had fallen for him! He'd been saying it'd never happen for so long that he didn't know how to tell him. That maybe his no...was now a yes...

Not to mention that he had never been a bottom nor ever desired to be one! But now all he could think of was having Kagami inside himself! He was still pretty scared of being Taiga's bottom. He had seen Taiga's dick in the showers and on trips and stuff...he had a beast!

Also Taiga was rough, but all the things that scared Daiki about being with Taiga, were also some of the things that made him want the crazy eye browed loud mouth in the first place! Aomine wanted Taiga to be rough with him! He loved his aggressive, cocky, know it all personality. It kinda reminded him of himself a bit.

**AN: please stay tuned for the next installment and reviews are welcome. Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's been a while since the last installment been super busy. I hope everyone who has been nice enough to follow or favorite my story are ready for the next chapter. Thank You for Taking your time out to read my story. Enjoy!**

The Perfect Match Chapter 4

_"Daiki! Daiki!_ Are you listening to me?!" Taiga had jumped in front of him and had his long arms spread out so he could prevent him from passing. "Something's going on with you. You're not your usual self. Not that I'm complaining cuz I got to touch you without you kicking my ass, but even though I talk about fucking you senseless, which I really wanna do! I still care about what's going on with you, ya know?"

Daiki's emotions were a riot. He couldn't think straight. He was horny because he wanted to be fucked senseless by Taiga but he was scared to tell him so. He was also touched that Taiga cared to know what was up with him.

Aomine put on his best normal face and pushed down Taiga's arms. His fingers tingled where he touched Taiga and he found himself admiring the softness of Taiga's skin. "I just have a lot on my mind. I'll be fine but thanks for worrying about me."

Taiga's cinnamon eyes searched Daiki's denim blue ones and he furrowed his brow. _"Tch!" _Taiga scoffed. You can't fool me. Do you know how long I've been watching you? How long I've wanted you Daiki? You may not wanna tell me now but you WILL tell me what's going on by the end of this day!

Daiki felt fire surge all over his body. Who did Taiga think he was telling him what HE was gonna do! Without thinking Daiki pulled his fist back and took a swipe at Taiga. Taiga jumped back and caught Daiki's arm narrowly missing him. "Whoa now there's the Daiki I know!" Taiga grinned like the Cheshire Cat and yanked Daiki's arm pulling him up against his body. Daiki's groin met with Taiga's and Taiga thrust his groin into Daiki's. Daiki did his best not to moan with the rowdy redhead's body so close to his. "You cocky bastard." Daiki took his other arm and punched Taiga in his ribs hard enough for him to release him.

Taiga gasped and grabbed his ribs. "Oh that was...a good...one...Daiki" he said through gasps. Daiki couldn't help but smirk. Taiga looked at Daiki and smiled. "At least I got you to smile, and all it took were some bruised ribs. A small price to pay." Daiki smiled a bit wider and continued up the steps to school.

"You're gonna tell me what's going on Daiki!" Taiga screamed after him. Daiki grinned still walking into the building. "Whatever Kagami Whatever!"

Aomine went about his day with a smile on his face. Taiga had relived some of the pressure that had built up on him from this whole dream situation. Now he was feeling a bit bad for punching Taiga in the ribs. He only did all that he did to make Daiki feel better. To get him to stop worrying so much.

Aomine was still dreading talking to Taiga about his dream and all the feelings he was having. Besides what was he feeling? He knew he wanted Taiga, more then he ever wanted anything or anyone for that matter.

Daiki had been with plenty of girls and guys and always been on top. He'd had some great lovers and some that weren't so great, but what he was experiencing with Taiga was something else entirely. He'd never wanted to be taken by anyone, except...Taiga. He craved Taiga. He wanted the loud mouth, cocky bastard to love him...

There it was the truth, he loved him and he wanted to be loved by him. Daiki wanted to make Taiga feel good, he wanted to make him happy. He didn't just want Taiga to fuck him. He wanted Taiga to make love to him. How could he tell him that and not sound like a looser?!

**AN: I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Thank you and reviews are welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well here's the next installment! I hope you all like it and stay with me till the end. Please enjoy!**

The Perfect Match Chapter 5

The calm that Taiga had worked so hard to create was beginning to crumble. Daiki placed his head on his desk and sighed. He had fallen in love with that big idiot, and he was an even bigger idiot for not noticing sooner! He subconscious knew, even sent him a sexy dream to prove it!

Daiki sighed again, it was last period and he had planed to skip practice to avoid Taiga. But he really wanted to see him even though he wasn't really ready to tell Taiga how he felt yet.

The bell rang and he grabbed his bag and made his way to the gym. He was excited and nervous he knew how he felt now but he wanted to think of the best way to tell Taiga. _"The best way to tell him is, face to face right now! Don't wait! That's never been how you do things! You've always confronted things head on! Do the same now!" "Shut up you!" _Somehow Daiki's subconscious had gotten a voice that sounded an awfully lot like his own. _"I can't! I just can't! I haven't done this before and what if he doesn't really want me what if he's just been kidding with me!" _The thought almost broke Daiki's heart. No he wasn't gonna say anything today, not today!

Daiki took a deep breath before he pushed the doors to the gym open. At least the rest of the team would be there as a buffer and he wouldn't be alone with Taiga. Daiki pushed open the door and heard the tale tell sound of a basketball being dribbled. He even heard the sound of it being shot and making it in the basket. That calmed him a bit till he saw what was in the gym...

"Hey there gorgeous" Taiga called to Daiki. The gym was completely empty, except for Taiga. The rest of his teammates, his buffers, his shields were no where to be found! It was just him and Taiga. It had been a good idea to skip practice. _"Crap!"_

Daiki heard the gym door close behind him as he stood there in shock. Where were they! Why weren't they here when he needed them most! Daiki gripped his bag trying to calm himself and speak in a normal voice. "Where's everyone?" Daiki asked. Taiga shot the ball into the basketball hoop, and it made a swoosh noise as it went through the net. The ball bounced back to him and he caught it and turned to Aomine.

"Well I kinda told them that it would be better if we had practice at the park and that I'd tell you and we'd meet them there." Taiga grinned and began to dribble the basketball.

Daiki could feel the heat in his blood rising but not from anger like it usually was but from...fear. He wasn't ready, and there was no way Taiga was gonna let him go without finding out what was up.

Daiki turned around and did the only thing he could think of, he was going to run! Aomine reached for the door and pulled the handle. He heard the basketball drop to the polished floor and the squeak of Taiga's shoes on that same floor. Then Taiga was on him. The redhead had his hands on the door to either side of Daiki's head preventing his escape. Daiki felt his breath on his ear and the heat from his body hitting his own.

Daiki's heart was pounding so hard he was sure that Taiga could hear it. He tried to take slow steady breathes and think of a way out of this. "You said they're at the park right, and that you'd tell me. You've told me now let's meet them at the park right?" "Hmmmm theoretically that's how it's supposed to work but we have something to talk about."

Daiki could hear the smile in Taiga's voice. He was sacred to turn around with Taiga so close. He took a deep breath and turned. Taiga was a hairs breath from him. He could feel his breath on his face and see the sweat drip down his temple to his neck and disappear into his jersey. The rise and fall of his chest as he took each breath. Daiki licked his lips involuntarily and Taiga took notice. With his hands still up he looked at Daiki's mouth and sucked in air through his teeth.

"Oh Daiki your gonna tell me what's going on or I'm gonna take you right now on this gym floor! You've always done it for me man but right now I'm having a really hard fucking time keeping my hands off you! It's like you're in heat or something man!" Taiga pushed off the door and Daiki stood there with his back on the door staring with wide eyes. His mind was blank all he could think of was Taiga pounding into him on the gym floor.

"This is how it's gonna go! We're gonna play one on one and if you win you don't have to tell me what's up. But if I win, you have to tell me what's going on, aaand you have to let me make love to you!" Daiki's eyes shot up to Taiga's and suddenly he was deaf. He saw that Taiga was still speaking, but he heard nothing. Then his own mouth moved in response but he couldn't hear the words he offered in response. His brain seemed to of shut off. Slowly his hearing began to came back and he heard Taiga laugh. "I'm just joking yo...wait what did you just say Daiki?" Aomine stood there blank trying to remember, trying to hear his words in his head. "Did you just say "ok" Daiki?!" "I n-no did...wait what? Daiki stuttered. It seemed that his subconscious had answered for him and the deal was made.

It was like his mind was running at light speed and the sound had just caught up. Trying its best to make up for it's sudden stall. He HAD said ok! Ok to telling Taiga why he was acting the way he was and ok to letting him make love to him... Daiki put his face in his hands. What had he done!

"You did, you did say yes!" Taiga ran in circles then dropped to his knees with his hands in the air. "Yessss ohhh Daiki prepare to get your ass kicked!"  
That brought back the old Aomine.

Daiki stood up straight dropped his bag and took off his jacket. "First you have to beat me dick wad!" "Oh ho hoooo!" Welcome back old Daiki!" So nice to see you but the Daiki I'll be pounding into submission will be the new one! Thank you very much!" "Shut up and pass me the ball." "With pleasure my soon to be lover!" "Tch! In your dreams!" Daiki scoffed. "Nope in yours!" Daiki almost fell on his face it was in his dreams...but he was only gonna tell Taiga that if he lost...

**AN: This chapter was a bit longer and it seems as though things might heat up! I can't wait! Hope you all feel the same! Reviews are always welcome! Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Hi so chapter 6 is here and I hope it gets your juices flowing. More to come soon. Thank You For reading. **

The Perfect Match Chapter 6

They'd been playing hard for almost an hour. They both only had one more point to make game and win it. They were pretty evenly matched. Both extremely aggressive players. So it had been all out war from the very beginning of the game. Just when one would seem to surpass the other and gain the upper hand the other would catch up and even it out again.

It was brutal but it was also one of Aomine's most exciting matches! He was so into the match he had forgotten WHY he wanted to win. He just loved playing with Taiga. Taiga was just so skilled. He was poetry in motion. It's probably how Daiki came to be in love with the big idiot! Plus Taiga was a true challenge for Daiki and their styles were fairly similar in a lot of ways.

Aomine had the ball and he was working the court doing his best to take it to the hoop. Taiga was on him like white on rice. The squeak of their shoes on the floor the sounds of their breathing, the sweat dripping off of their body's. They were both playing there hearts out and there was respect and admiration for each, but there could be only one victor.

Daiki faked right then left then turned dribbling around Taiga as he made his way to the hoop. Daiki jumped in the air and shot the ball. He watched as the ball twisted and turned in the air making its way to the hoop. Daiki was gonna win it!

Out of nowhere Taiga caught the ball in mid air and grinned at Daiki as he jumped up to the hoop and slam dunked it in! Daiki was so close to the hoop! How could Taiga have gotten between the ball and the hoop so fast?!

"Daiki you know it's always bad news to shoot the ball in a one on one game with each other. Once the ball leaves your hands you have no control over it and I can come and do what I please with it, and I did. I learned that from you man. You do that all the time, we both do. Daiki stood stock still in shock. Taiga was right, those kinda shots never worked on them especially in a one on one match. He had gotten ahead of himself and lost because of it.

Taiga walked to his bag and pulled out a towel for himself and one for Daiki he walked over and handed the towel to Daiki and look into his eyes. "Now tell me what's going on Daiki" Daiki's heart was pounding harder than it had during the game. He didn't know how to tell Taiga that he had a sex dream about him and that he had fallen in love with him...it felt like loosing to tell him such a thing. Daiki had never felt this way before about anyone and he didn't know the outcome of this situation. Usually something like that excited him. But with his heart involved he just felt vulnerable.

Taiga closed the gap between them and trapped Daiki between his body and the wall next to the storage room. "Dammit Daiki! We had a deal! It can't be that bad! Or could it?! Did someone touch you?! I'll fucking kill them! Who was it?!" "No! Know one touched me! I'd beat their ass if they tried!" "Hmmmm yeah that's true you always try to beat my ass! Taiga laughed and the site of Taiga's beautiful smile made Daiki weak in the knees he had to get away! Daiki made a move to make some space between them but, Taiga saw it and moved closer pressing his firm body up against Daiki's. "Hahhhhmmmnnn! Daiki moaned. "Tell me Daiki!"

"Dammit Kagami! I had a dream about you ok! A-aa really realistic dream!" Taiga stared at the tan sex god, the object of his affection and his heart leapt in the hopes it was the kind of dream he'd been having about the bluenette for months now. "What kinda dream?"

"Tch!" What kinda dream do you think?! A sex dream!" Taiga's cock twitched hearing those words come out of Daiki's beautiful mouth. Now it was Taiga's turn to hold something back. He did his best to keep calm so Daiki could tell him all about this "dream". Which was gonna be a piece of cake cuz when Daiki got into one of his rants he would blurt out everything without thinking. It was one of the great things about Daiki losing his cool. He looked so cute blushing, angry and flipping out. Taiga smiled on the inside knowing if he smiled on the outside he might catch a blow from the beautiful tan sex god!

"What happened in this dream of yours?" Taiga asked calmly against Daiki's lips. "W-we h-had sex." Daiki said blushing and turning away. "How DAI. KI.?" Daiki turned his face back to Taiga and looked in his eyes. They were smoldering and sexy. Some of his beautiful red hair was in his eyes. And his pale pink lips were so close. Daiki gulped and did his best to answer.

"Y-you know how Kagami." "No. I don't its your dream, I wanna know what we did and how we did it, Daiki. Taiga turned his head and ran his nose up Daiki's neck to his ear and licked and lightly nipped his earlobe. "Ahhhahhhh! No Taiga ddon't!" Daiki sighed, as he placed his hands on Taiga's firm chest trying once again to gain space. Taiga pulled back and looked the bluenette in the eyes, and grinned. "You just called me Taiga. You never call me by my given name."

Daiki gasped and looked down, he'd slipped up! Taiga lifted his chin and brought Daiki's blue eyes back to his blazing cinnamon ones. "Tell me Daiki...please."

**AN:so hoped you liked this chapter and will stay with me till the end. Thank You for reading, and reviews are always welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's the next installment I hope everyone is ready for it and I hope you all enjoy it! Thank You to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited my story and sent support! Thank You and please enjoy!**

The Perfect Match Chapter 7

Daiki looked into the big idiots eyes. He must be in love with him cuz he couldn't say no when he set his gaze on him. It was like Taiga was willing him to answer.

"You h-had me pushed up against a w-wall a-and your were inside me and.." "Like we are now?" Taiga asked."Y-yes I I mean n-no. I was facing the wall and y-you were behind me holding my hand and pushing inside me." Daiki looked at Taiga. His eyes were full of lust and his breathing had picked up. Daiki wanted the redhead to touch him so badly, he wanted to feel Taiga's hands all over his body holding him so tight it hurt. He wanted Taiga fiercely! Daiki's hands ached by his sides with the need to roam Taiga's pale skin and delicious muscular body.

Taiga gulped as he tried to reign in his burning desire to jump Daiki, rip off his clothes and slam into him so hard he'd cry out in pleasure and pain. He just needed to know how Daiki wanted him. Taiga thrusted his firm thick rod into Daiki's as he stared into his eyes, and licked Daiki's neck.

"Ahhhhahahahmmnnn..." Daiki groaned as he bit his lip and put his head on Taiga's shoulder, grabbing the back of his neck and treading his fingers through the hair at his nape. Taiga continued to grid his engorged manhood against Daiki's equally hard cock. Eliciting such sensual moans from Daiki, his tip began to weep precum in his shorts. "Did you like the way I felt inside you Daiki? Did you like it rough?"

Daiki's whole body was on fire. He pulled his head back to look into Taiga's eyes leaning closer to Taiga's pale full lips. His own lips parted and his breath came out in heavy pants. He just couldn't seem to get enough air in his lungs. "Y-yes Taiga... I loved the way you felt deep in me. I loved every hard thrust you speared into me. I want you to fuck me hard!" Daiki's reason had dissolved and his lust had completely taken over.

That was it, that was all Taiga could take. He slammed his mouth on Daiki's. Daiki responded by wrapping his arms around Taiga's neck and crisscrossing his hands in Taiga's hair, gripping his hair hard. Taiga plunged his tongue into his willing lovers mouth. Daiki turned his head so Taiga could get a better angle and push his tongue in further as he probed and devoured him.

They only parted for seconds to take short gasps of air in. Only to slam they're lips back together consuming each other. Daiki had never been so desperate for anything in his life! His body was singing and alive for Taiga! They're body's were pressed together so tightly it was painful. It was a pleasurable pain, it was a longing a primal need! Daiki needed Taiga, he need him inside him. His body and soul ached for him.

Taiga's couldn't stop his assault on Daiki if he wanted to he was like a tidal wave crashing on the shore. Engulfing everything in site! He gripped Daiki's back so tight he was sure it hurt him but the beautiful creature in his arms gripped him just as tightly matching his voracity and strength.

Taiga slid his hands down his beautiful lovers back and shoved them down his basketball shorts, into his underwear and grabbed his ass spreading his firm muscular cheeks and pulled Daiki into his hard cock. Thrusting hard as he continued his campaign on his mouth.

"Ahhhhh hahhahah T-taiga!" Daiki cried parting his lips from his fiery lover, and throwing his head back in ecstasy. Taiga continued to thrust against him and push him onto his cock making Daiki's knees weak and his dick harder by the minute!

As Daiki was lost in the throes of ecstasy, Taiga licked and bit Daiki's neck hard enough to leave teeth marks. "Ah ah ah! P-please Taiga!"  
"God Daiki you are so beautiful!" Taiga licked the teeth marks he made on the bluenette's long beautiful neck. Still grinding and holding his bare ass. His skin was like silk under his callused sport worn hands.

Daiki fisted the redhead's soft hair in his hands and slammed their mouths back together, then bit down on Taiga's lower lip, till a bit of blood touched his tongue. Daiki licked and sucked his lip. "Mmmmnnnn..." Taiga groaned in pleasure.

Taiga pulled out of the kiss and grabbed Daiki around the waist and walked him backwards to the door of the storage room. "T-taiga what are you doing!" "I'm gonna fuck you in the storage room so no one will hear you scream when I impale you with my cock." Taiga said with a grin. Daiki's eyes glazed over and he almost crumpled to the floor, but Taiga held him up. Daiki's hole clenched in anticipation. His member was so hard he thought it might burst. Daiki did his best to keep up while being guided backwards to the door.

Taiga took Daiki's mouth once again, and Daiki gave as much as got sucking Taiga's tongue and digging his fingers into his back under his jersey.

When Taiga got to the bench with his bag on it he grabbed his bag and proceeded to the storage room. As he got to the door he kicked it open by the push bar and pushed Daiki on the mats in the room dropping his bag on the floor and kicking the door closed. He reached over and locked the door behind them. Then he went to his bag and started digging.

**AN:I hope you enjoyed this installment and are on the edge of your seat for the next! Thank You for reading And reviews are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:So here's Chapter 8 I felt bad to leave everyone hanging for so long so I finished a bit more but now I'm so sleepy I can barely keep my eyes open so I must sleep for a bit and I will try to post more later tonight! Thank You for reading! **

The Perfect Match Chapter 8

Daiki had no idea what he was looking for so he watched Taiga intently. The redhead must have felt the weight of Daiki's confused stare. He looked at Daiki and grinned.

The effect that Taiga had on him was insane! One stupid little grin and Daiki's cock lurched in his now moist basketball shorts. He sat up Indian style trying to hide his raging hard on from Taiga which was pretty silly since Taiga was about to do everything sexually possible with it soon.

"Here it is!" Daiki looked at Taiga as he threw the item on the mats next to him. Daiki looked down and saw a tube of lube as Taiga tossed towels over to the mats. "When did you get this?!" Daiki screeched. Taiga laughed "I've had that for months!" "What?!" Taiga shrugged turning to Daiki and stood up and started walking over to him. " I was at a drugstore and I was just walking around and I started thinking about you."

Taiga's shorts were tented out and he was rubbing his bulging erection. Daiki gulped as he listened as Taiga got closer to him. His heart was starting to race again, and his skin tingled all over just thinking about the rowdy redheads hands on him. "I started to think about all the ways I wanted to take you. Then I thought, he's probably never had anyone inside him so I'm gonna need some lube." Taiga laughed. "So I bought it and I've had it in my bag ever since waiting for a chance like this with you."

Taiga squatted down and unfolded Daiki's legs spreading them and sitting between them as he continued to rub his thick cock through his shorts. "So Daiki have you ever had anyone inside you?" Daiki blushed and looked at Taiga. "Of course not idiot!" Taiga laughed. "I was just checking. Have you ever fingered yourself?" Daiki lowered his eyes and blushed again. "Y-yes." "Mmmm what were you thinking about when you were doing it? Taiga moved closer and began to rub Daiki's hard member. "Ahhhhah! Hah hah!" I-I I was think a-about having y-you inside m-me hah hah mmmm..."

"You know Daiki you had one dream about me, but I've had tons of dreams about you." Taiga began to stroke Daiki's cock through his shorts. Gently squeezing every time he got to his tip. Daiki's legs began to spread on there own as Taiga stroked him. "What really?!" "Mmmmm hmmmm lots of them." Taiga confirmed. Hahhhhhh! I-I I didn't k-know I wanted y-you as m-much as I did ah! D-didn't think mmmm you r-really wanted a guy that was hah so masculine. Someone ah ah sweet and small w-would suit mmmnnn you better. Right?

"Nope all I want is you. You're prefect. The only one I've ever really wanted." Daiki heart skipped. He grabbed Taiga's head with both hands and slammed his mouth into his. "Mmmmmm..." Taiga groaned into the bluenette's mouth. Daiki released Taiga. "Fuck me Taiga! Fuck me now!" Taiga grinned. "Your wish is my command."

Taiga pushed Daiki back onto the mats and pulled off his shoes then his basketball shorts. When he got to his underwear he lowered his head between Daiki's legs and rubbed his face against Daiki's hard cock then sucked the tip through his underwear.

"Ahhhh! Hah hah Taiga!" Daiki groaned as he laced his fingers through Taiga's hair. Taiga tucked his fingers in the waist band of Daiki's underwear as he lay back panting with need. He pulled down the underwear exposing Daiki's weeping precum soaked member as it twitched. Taiga tossed the underwear in a corner and palmed Daiki's cock and squeezed it while grinding his thick thumb into the wet slit at the top of his cockhead.

"Ahhhhh! Hahhhhh!" Daiki bit his bottom lip and gripped the neck of his t-shirt. "God Daiki the sounds you make! I didn't even know I could get this hard. Let's get that shirt off you too." Taiga reached up releasing Daiki's rod and pulled his shirt up. Daiki lifted up a bit to help and pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it next to himself on the mats.

Taiga returned to his torturous slow pumping of Daiki cock. Then he reached over and grabbed the tube of lube and opened it with one hand. Still firmly pumping Daiki's beautiful golden member. He released Daiki for a moment to squeeze a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

"Ok I'm gonna lube you up. Daiki nodded and The redhead grabbed one of Daiki's thighs and pushed it back as he slowly pushed his index finger into The bluenette's tight hole. "Ahhhnnnnnnn..." Daiki groaned. His back arched and his fingers gripped the mats beneath him. "Daiki you're so fucking sexy!" Taiga leaned down and sucked the dripping precum out of his lovers tip then licked his lips as he slowly pushed his finger in and pulled it out again over and over. Daiki lay back with his legs spread wide and squirmed as Taiga finger fucked him. He was so high off the friction of Taiga's thick callous finger in his hole he could barely gather a proper thought. All he could to was squirm, moan, and quiver under Taiga's expert touch.

Suddenly his hole seemed to be fuller and there was a bite of pain. "Slissssss!" Daiki hissed. "Don't worry just let your body adjust to the stretch." It did hurt but it felt good at the same time and the pain slowly melted away and the pleasure took over as Taiga's two fingers plowed into him. Then Taiga began to probe like he was looking for something.

All Daiki could see was white light as his whole body convulsed with pure pleasure. "Mmmmm there it is.!" Taiga cried with glee. Then the thick fingers disappeared from him and he missed them immensely. Daiki opened his eyes and looked to Taiga. Taiga grinned as he watched his lovers eyes widen when he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away. Then he pulled the waist band of his shorts and underwear down. Placing them under his heavy cock and balls. His erection was standing away from him in all it's glory.

Daiki's wet hole puckered as he gazed entranced by Taiga's beast and the thought of having it inside his body. Taiga grabbed the lube and squeezed more into his palm, then he began to stroke his firm rod making it glisten in the sunlight coming through the window. When he was done he wiped his hands on one of the towels and grabbed Daiki's legs and opened them more as he slowly guided his cock head to Daiki's wet hole. Daiki quivered with anticipation.

Taiga pushed at his wet entrance and Daiki's hole popped over his plump swollen tip. "Ahhhh! Hah yesss! Hahnnnn oh god!" Daiki cried as he raised his arms and dug his fingers into Taiga's muscled back. "Ah hah hah hah mmmmmnn! God Daiki you're so fucking tight!" Slowly Taiga pushed into Daiki inch by inch, as Daiki's inner walls parted and clenched him with every push inward.

Hahhhhh! Yessss! Oh Daiki this is so much better then my dreams. They were not even half as good as the real thing." Daiki's eyes were hooded and glazed, and his mind was stalling trying process all the pleasure his body was undergoing. He needed more and he needed it now!

**AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and continue on with me, but like I said I'm dead tired and I have to sleep a bit then I'll write more tonight! Thank You! And reviews are welcome! Night night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This is the final chapter in this story so I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank You to all of you who reviewed, followed,and favorited my story. Please enjoy this last bit And stay tuned for new stories. Thank You!**

The Perfect Match Chapter 9 "Final"

Daiki grabbed Taiga's hair and pulled him down to his mouth and kissed him hard as he wrapped his legs around Taiga's waist and pushed himself down on Taiga's rod spearing himself! "Ahhhhhhh! FUCK! Daiki!" Taiga began to pant as his cock twitched inside Daiki. "Fuck me hard Taiga!" Taiga looked into his beautiful lovers denim blue eyes and took his mouth voraciously. Then he proceeded to grab the back of his knees and flexed his hips into Daiki with such force he bounced on the mat."Ahh ahh ah! Yesss! Like that Taiga!"

Taiga pounded into Daiki, as his breaths came out in huffs. Daiki was so high his body was like an exposed wire sparking with every thrust of Taiga's rock hard tool! He gripped Taiga and dragged his nails down his back which seemed to spur Taiga on further.

Then Taiga sat back on his heels and pushed Daiki down on the mat and grabbed Daiki's right hip and pushed back his left leg and rolled his pelvis into Daiki's slamming harder each time he pulled out then pushed back in. "Ah ah ah ah hahhh ohhhh ahhh Taiga!" Daiki cried.

"I dreamed of having you like this Dai...ki. I dreamed of watching my pale cock slide in and out of your beautiful golden body! Stretching you and watching your beautiful face contort in pleasure. Once again those dreams pale in comparison to the real thing. Your are so beautiful."

Daiki spine had turned to jelly as Taiga continued to drill inside of him. Taiga's luscious prick pounded into his sweet spot over and over and his whole body thrilled as fire crawled all over him. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he could barely breath. Daiki looked into his lovers eyes and his mouth opened but no words came out. His eyes began to tear. As the pleasure his body and soul were experiencing was so great.

Taiga smiled down at the golden god and ground his thick member deep inside his lover. Getting harder as he watched Daiki's chest heave and his eyes glaze with pleasure. Pleasure that he was giving him. Daiki couldn't know how happy he had made Taiga. He finally caught him. Daiki was his! He was never gonna let him go. Taiga raked his nails over Daiki's sensitive nipples and Daiki arched up keening softly. The sweet sound shot fire up Taiga's spine and into his loins.

Taiga leaned down and sealed his mouth on Daiki's and parted his lips with his tongue plundering his mouth and his sweet ass at the same time. Daiki moaned beneath him, writhing in pleasure. Taiga loved the feisty aggressive Daiki but this sweet docile needy Daiki was just too hard to resist.

Daiki was lost in a carnal haze of ecstasy, and he never wanted to leave. He wanted Taiga to be with him forever he wanted Taiga to take him all the ways he could, everywhere they could. Daiki sent every bit of passion he had into his kiss and thrust up every time Taiga thrust down into his body filling him so completely. It was like he was only half a person and Taiga had made him whole. That sweet thought caused him to wrap his arms around his fiery lovers neck. Intensifying his kiss. He loved Taiga and he wanted to tell him so. He pulled back and looked into Taiga's eyes as he shook with the power of the thrusts the redhead was wreaking in him.

Taiga looked into Daiki's wet blue eyes and smiled. Still pounding into his beautiful lover. He must have hit his sweet spot again cuz Daiki's whole body shook violently and his eyes squeezed shut as he cried out, clinging to Taiga's welt covered back. Daiki had scratched him pretty good and it was the best pain he could have ever experienced it meant he was giving Daiki as much pleasure as Daiki was giving him. That was his greatest reward.

He looked so beautiful his blue hair shining in sunlight. His face a mask of euphoric lust. Sweat covering his chiseled tan body glistening like little diamonds on his skin. Panting and moaning so sweetly. His golden member swaying with every thrust.

Taiga knew he couldn't last much longer. Being in Daiki was like being in heaven. He had kept himself from cumming inside Daiki multiple times. But he was gonna loose that battle soon. This was one battle he was more than happy to loose.

Taiga put his arms under Daiki's and lifted them both up placing Daiki's back against the wall under the window. He then wrapped his hands over Daiki's smooth shoulders and pounded up into Daiki. Causing the bluenette to gasp and cling to him. "Mmmm Daiki I love how your hole clenches and pulls me in so deep.

Daiki gripped Taiga's hair and leaned against the wall so Taiga was spearing him at an angle, the perfect angle for hitting his sweet spot. Daiki did his best to open his eyes and look into his rival, his friend, and now his lover's eyes.

His spine tingled and his loins thrilled. All signs that he was so close to cumming. He wanted tell Taiga everything while he still had the courage to. "Tai..ga I-I I ah hah love you." Daiki sighed and then he came so hard cum shot out of his tip and onto his firm tan abs. He was lost, in a cloud of delight and his hole contracted and pulled Taiga in deep. Milking him for all he was worth.

It was a whisper and said through gasps of pleasure but he heard it. Daiki had said he loved him. He loved Kagami Taiga! That was all it took. Taiga's orgasm slammed into him like a Mac truck! He thrust into his golden lover as his cum filled him and his luscious hole milked him and Daiki whimpered and clung to him. Taiga licked Daiki's ear and stroked his back moist with sweat. "I love you too Daiki." Taiga said grinning. It was bliss as they both started to come down from there carnal high. Holding each other and breathing together.

Daiki placed his swollen lips on Taiga's and kissed him slowly. Taiga gazed into Daiki's eyes smiling brightly. "What took you so long? I mean I'm pretty fabulous ya know?" Daiki looked at Taiga in shock as he grinned at Daiki. "You cocky bastard!" Taiga laughed and kissed up Daiki's neck as he squirmed and tried to climb out of Taiga's lap. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Taiga grabbed Daiki's face and kissed him passionately stopping Daiki's retreat in one swift move. He pulled back and smiled.

"I love you Daiki." Daiki blushed and gave a crooked smile. "I love you too. Ya big idiot!"  
End

**AN: So that's the end off this story but I have been toying with a sequel seeing as I have fallen in love with this crazy couple so if you liked this please come back and visit for the next story. Also I will be positing an OC story soon and I hope you will like that. Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is the prequel to my story The Perfect Match. I hope you enjoy it as you hear how Kagami came to feel the way he does about Aomine. And how he slowly made his way into his lovers heart.**

First Match Chapter 1

"Ahhhhh Daiki!" Taiga growled as he came all over his abs and chest. Sitting on his couch with his basketball shorts and underwear wrapped around one leg. He was holding his jersey up with his teeth. Stroking the last of his orgasm out of his slowly softening member. He'd been doing this a lot lately. Masturbating while imagining he was buried deep inside Aomine Daki. Licking his nape and watching him squirm with pleasure as he took him hard.

Taiga had no idea how his feelings for the golden skinned bluenette had changed so much! He had hated his cocky attitude and the way he seemed to think no one WAS, or COULD be better than him! Of course it's important to hype yourself up and be confident in your skills. He himself used these tools before a game. In any sport or competition it's essential. But Daki took it to a whole new height of narcissism!

The worst thing about it was that Aomine was talented! Watching him play was like watching a sunrise. Every time you see him play it's like you're seeing him for the first time. So colorful and fresh. He could make up new moves in a instant. So adaptable, so skilled.

Just thinking about Daki and imaging the sweat dripping off his golden skin. Panting hard from physical exertion. It was easy to change him from playing basketball to riding Taiga's thick manhood, whimpering as he's filled and stretched him.

The funny thing was when they were in the company of each other they mostly fought. Aomine usually had something to say about how great he was, and Taiga was usually trying to get Daiki to be a team player and beat down that raging ego of his.

Somewhere along the way he had come to like spending time with Daiki. He had even started calling him Daiki in public. At first it was just to rile him up and make him mad but, then he realized he loved the way his name rolled of his tongue. And the way Daiki himself started to respond when he was called by his first name. It was enough to make Taiga hard, and it had on several occasions.

It was like being around each other had changed them so fundamentally that they were becoming closer without even trying. Daiki had even started to come to practice more often. He was even trying to be a team player and their other teammates were no longer leaning on him so much but in stead they worked with Aomine. It improved their game exponentially.

When Taiga wasn't watching the bluenette himself he began to catch Daiki watching him. At first it would happen every once in a while. Taiga would turn and see his rival lost in thought staring at him. The first time that it happened he turned to see if Daiki was looking at someone else, but found it was defiantly him he'd had his eye on. After that it started to happen more often. Sometimes it even looked like Daiki might have been...blushing!

Kagami had even started to dream about the golden skinned bluenette. In oh so many tantalizing positions. He had dreamed of him so much lately he was beginning to wonder if he was in love. He just couldn't stop thinking of him craving him, lusting him.

Taiga was gonna have to talk to Daiki about this, or he was gonna go crazy! He had to tell him how he felt. He wanted to see if their change toward each other was mutual.

Daiki was definitely acting differently toward Taiga, even if it was unconsciously. Maybe he felt the same as Taiga, and he craved him too. That thought heated Kagami's blood all over again and caused his prick to lurch back to life.

"Aww Shit! Not again." Taiga groaned.

**AN: sorry it's such a short chapter but there will be more soon so please stay tuned. Thank You and reviews are always welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Couple is so much fun for me to write for I hope you all enjoy it as much as I love writing for them. Anyway please enjoy.**

The First Match Chapter 2

Taiga had settled on just telling Daiki how he felt no beating around the bush no waiting it out. He was gonna come clean and except whatever outcome Daiki chose. Kagami was hoping that even if Daiki didn't want him they could at least still be friends, and teammates of course. He really did value him as a mentor and a friend.

They had been at practice for about an hour now and Taiga had been watching the denim blue eyed object of his affection play his heart out. It was a beautiful site to see. He was so fast, and his reflexes were astounding. Kagami couldn't help but stare at him. That's when Aomine finally said something.

"Oy! Bakagami what the hell are you staring at!"

Kagami shook his head breaking the spell he was under. He hated when Aomine called him Bakagami! It really pissed him off. It was like he was saying that idiocy was exclusive to him by mixing it with his name! So he decide if Daiki wanted to play dirty, so could he.

"I'm staring at you DAI. KI..." Taiga yelled across the court grinning lasciviously.

Aomine's eyes went wide and his jaw clenched as his face went from blushing with embarrassment to red with fury. He marched over to Taiga and grabbed him by his jersey pushing him up against the wall.

"Look asshole you're gonna stop staring at me or I'm gonna beat your face in! Got it!"

Taiga grinned at the bluenette, he'd never been this close to him. Except while in a match. It was exciting to see his angry blue eyes so close to his. Kagami was starting to get hard just being this near him. Yep it was official, he was sure he was in love with this arrogant asshole, there was no doubt about it.

"You listening to me Bakahami?!" Aomine growled.

There it was again that name! Taiga grabbed Daiki around the waist and pulled him into his own body. Enjoying the heat and firmness of Daiki's body against his own firm sweaty body.

"Yes I hear you DAI. KI! And if you call me Bakagami one more fucking time I'm gonna French kiss you in front of allllll these people." Taiga whispered while glancing around the gym.

Aomine glanced around the gym too noticing all the other players had stopped to watch him and Kagami argue.  
With that Daiki stopped struggling in Taiga's arms and stood still in silent fury.

"Let me go right now bak-ahh..."

Taiga raised a warning eyebrow at the angry sex god in his arms. I- ah mean Kagami!" Aomine hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hmmmm I don't think I wanna." Taiga said while running his index finger up Daiki's spine.

"Ahhhhahahhhh..." Aomine groaned softly. As his eye lids drooped with lust.

"Don't do that you jerk!" Aomine growled.

Daiki tried to struggle again but his arms were trapped between Taiga's chest and his own. And he didn't want to make too much of a scene people were watching. Usually he wouldn't care that people were watching, if it was a regular fight but it obviously wasn't!

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden Kagami?! Daiki hissed.

"Well that would be...you." Taiga said while smiling at his love.

"Whaaaat?! Daiki screeched.

"Mmmmmm hmmmm! I've decide I want you to be my lover!" Kagami said with a grin.

Aomine stared into the big red heads eyes stunned. What was he talking about? Was he serious? Or just playing a trick on him. He didn't know which but he found himself strangely calm when he heard this confession. Even kinda happy. Which made him a little uncomfortable. Why did it make him feel good when Kagami suggested they be lovers?

Taiga loosened his grip on Daiki. He was kinda surprised but he seemed to be receptive, because he relaxed in his embrace and stopped struggling. Then he just stared and Taiga. He looked like he was in deep thought too. Taiga couldn't help but smile.

"Are you considering my proposal Daiki, because I would love to be inside you." Taiga crooned while licking his lips.

Suddenly Taiga saw the fire creep back into Daiki's eyes and he braced himself knowing he was about to receive a blow from his volatile crush.

Aomine stomped on Kagami's foot and pushed him as hard as he could into the wall. Taiga doubled over in pain as his foot throbbed.

"I will never let you pound my ass Ba-k Kagami! NEVER!"

Taiga stood up straight and grinned at the angry bluenette. He had been right! Daiki did want him! He just didn't know it yet. That's why he took so long to react. He was actually contemplating the idea of them being together. He was probably even wondering why he felt good about the whole thing. But then his insecurities got the better of him. Oh well Taiga was just gonna have to wear him down. And boy was that gonna be fun!

Aomine turned and walked away desperate to get out of the gym from these prying eyes and that idiot Kagami! He must be making fun of him. He couldn't seriously want him...could he? God! why was he even thinking A about this?! Aomine decide to push it all out of his mind. Just forget all this happened.

"You say no now, but you'll be mine Daiki it will happen!" Taiga yelled across the gym as people looked on.

Aomine looked over his shoulder in horror.

"Shut up you crazy idiot! It will never happen!"

Taiga laughed, he was so excited for what was to come he was gonna bombard Daiki with all his attention. Until he realized he was in love with him too. This was gonna be there best match ever and Kagami knew he was gonna win it! It was gonna be hard and it was gonna hurt but it would be worth it!

**AN: I hope you all loved chapter two and stay tuned for the next! Reviews are always welcome Thank You!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So sorry it's taken so long to get this next chapter out. Also sorry it's not longer. I've been super busy with work and things and still writing multiple stories at once. So please bear with me. I hope this chapter is enjoyable for everyone. Thank You for reading! **

The First Match Chapter 3

Taiga made his way home from practice that night with a huge grin on his face. He had taunted and overwhelmed Daiki all through out practice. He was so fun to mess with. He was just so easy to rile! He was also super cute! Who knew that his angry bluenette had such cute reactions! Taiga had to try and calm himself on several occasions through out the night, so he wouldn't jump the poor guy right then and there. He was still hard from playing with Daiki even after rubbing one out in the bathroom before he left for home.

When Daiki had stormed of and left the gym, Taiga had figured that was it, he was probably gonna go home for the night but 15 minutes later he was back. Taiga was surprised to see his temperamental lover had retuned. He idly wondered if his plan had already started working, and Daiki had come back just for him! It was a long shot but stranger things have happened!

As soon as he walked back into the gym Daiki began to glance around the room like he was looking for someone. When his eyes landed on Taiga he glared at him every chance he got. It didn't really matter to Taiga he had Daiki's attention and that made his day.

They were running drills when the captain told them to pair up. To Taiga's surprise Daiki chose him as his partner! Oh yes his plan was defiantly working!

"Kagami you're my partner get over here!" Daiki growled.

"I'm your partner...am I? Hmmmm I thought for sure I was the one who asked you out buuut, if you insist on us being together, who am I to deny you?" Taiga purred.

Daiki looked away mentally slapping himself for setting himself up for that one.

"Shut up Kagami! You know what I mean!"

"Boy do I ever." Kagami grinned.

"Ahhh! I said shut it dick wad! Daiki barked.

They played like this back and forth all night. Competing and sharpening each others skills.

It was liberating to tell Daiki how he truly felt, and dodging Daiki's kicks, punches and flying knees was defiantly improving his reflexes and and muscle response. of course Daiki didn't always miss though, Taiga thought while rubbing his sore ribs. That was fine though he could take a couple of bumps and bruises. Especially if it meant he was getting his feelings across. Though sometimes he wondered if he should take a more serious approach and sit Daiki down and really ask him out.

But the more he thought about it the more he realized he had to do it this way. Daiki couldn't take him being too serious, his brain would overload. He had to recognize he felt the same way for Taiga. Then they could meet each other half way. It was the only way it was gonna work.

Even now Taiga was sure Daiki was doing his best not to think too hard about what he was feeling or completely denying how he felt even to himself.

Taiga sighed to himself, it had only been a few days since he had come to terms with his feelings, but he really wanted Daiki. Though from the looks of things it seemed he was gonna be having a lot if time with his right hand.

As Taiga continued home he passed the local drugstore and decide to stop inside. Maybe he could find something to take his mind off of Daiki and his unruly hormones. He walked in, as the bells on the door handle clanging against the glass signaling the store owner that someone was entering.

Taiga perused the magazines and manga they had. Flipping through the pages checking out the sports mags. It was a slight distraction but it wasn't really doing the trick. Taiga realized he was pretty hungry so he decided to get something to eat and head home. He grabbed a deli sandwich from one of the coolers and and a bottle of soda.

As he made his way to the front of the store to pay he walked down the main isle and out the corner of his eye he saw condoms and lube just waiting for him to purchase. Immediately his thoughts rushed back to Daiki and his semi hard member got thicker with that little bit of stimuli. It was good that he had his basketball duffle with him to hide his growing erection.

He began to fantasize sliding into Daiki's sweet golden body. He imagined him in a bed with his glorious ass in the air and his face turned to the side, his cheek pressed against the mattress. Moaning with need. Daiki's ass in the air waiting to be filled was so sensual Taiga was afraid he was gonna cum on himself right in the store.

Tiaga imagined himself gripping Daiki's toned ass and hips as he slowly plunged himself inside his volatile lover. Daiki's tightness clenched on his firm rod relentlessly. Taiga grasped the fixture in front of him as his fantasy took him over. It was so real he was beginning to think he was losing his mind. He pulled Daiki's warmth back onto himself filling him up to the hilt as Daiki clawed at the sheets and bit into his pillow panting as if his life depended on it. Taiga soon began to move inside his quivering lover pulling back then sliding in so deep Daiki gasped with pleasure.

**AN:more to come please stay tuned! Thank You for reading and reviews are welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long for this new chapter but here it is for all of you who have been waiting for it. Thank you so much for favoriting and reading please enjoy! **

The First Match Chapter 4

Taiga's mind was running through so many different scenarios of how he would make love to Daiki. In a chair, rocking into him so hard the chair scraped across the floor. On the a roof of the school from behind with his beautiful golden body pressed against the chain linked fence mewling with every deep thrust Kagami gave him. Face to face so he could watch his thick rod slide in and out of Daiki. And watch him moan and beg for more.

Taiga shuddered as he thought of every way possible to take his bluenette, loving every moment of his fantasy. Hoping and praying he would have him in real life soon!

Taiga knew he had to stop or he was gonna lose his shit in the store. Then it dawned on him. He was about 99% sure Daiki had probably never had anyone inside him. He'd always been with girls or been a top for the guys he was with. So being a bottom was virgin territory for him. Just thinking about being inside Daiki first made Taiga's pulse race and his member throb in his shorts.

He needed to get home so he could be "alone". Taiga grabbed his soda and sandwich from the shelf accidentally knocking down a tube of lube that was on the sales rack. He looked at it, and once again he was bombarded by flashes of Daiki in so many positions. He was gonna need that lube if he was gonna be able to get inside the tan bluenette.  
Just the thought of being so intimate with Daiki was exhilarating.

Taiga grabbed the tube and walked over to the clerk placing his items on the counter. He was a little embarrassed about buying the lube but it had to be done. He didn't know when he was gonna get a chance to use it but he hoped it would be soon.

Over the next few months Taiga did everything possible to entice Daiki. He walked around naked in the locker room so Daiki could see what he was missing. He was sure that would push him over the edge. Daiki was just so flustered, he was adorable. It seemed like it almost did work. Daiki would get this faraway look in his eyes. Sometimes he would even reach forTaiga, but then he'd come back from the edge and recollected himself.

Other times Taiga would surprise him by sneaking up behind him and kissing his neck. Or he'd hold him from behind and grind on him a bit, then run as fast as he could so Daiki wouldn't kick his ass. It was so much fun, but in the end Daiki still wasn't getting it. Or he was still denying it. The more time passed the more Taiga began to think maybe he was delusional and he had made up Daiki's feelings for him up in his head.

Taiga's heart clenched and actually hurt thinking that he might have to give up on Daiki. He wasn't even sure if he could give up on him. He might have to switch schools just to get Daiki out of his system. He had come to this school because of Aomine and his talented basketball exploits. He hadn't planed to fall in love with Daiki but that's what happened.

Taiga wasn't sure if he could be so close with Daiki in proximity or emotionally and let him go. At least not at first, maybe over time he would be able to do so but not right away. Taiga sighed and glanced up realizing he had passed his apartment and was in the park walking in circles.

He gave a bitter chuckle and sat on one of the park benches. He leaned back on the wooden bench and gazed up at the stars twinkling up above him. They were so beautiful so bright. They made him think of Daiki. They were right before his eyes shining with all their might, but in actuality still millions of miles away. Taiga laughed at himself again. It wasn't like him to be so cynical or poetic for that matter but he was starting to lose hope.

He really wanted to talk to someone about the whole situation and he could only think of one person who would be completely frank and honest with him.

Taiga pulled out his cell and dialed. The line rang twice then picked up.

"Hello..." A monotone voice replied.

"Hey Tetsu sorry to call you so late can you chat for a bit? Taiga sighed

"Sure...you sound kinda down what's up?"

Taiga proceed to give Tetsu the quick and dirty version for time sake. When he finished Tetsu said nothing so checked his phone to see if the call had dropped.

"Hello...Tetsu?"

"Yeah I'm here just thinking."

"So what are you thinking? Taiga asked hesitantly.

"I think he's in love with you and doesn't want to admit to it or address it...and I'm not sure if he'll ever be able to address it. Sorry you know he's a really stubborn guy. And kinda pig headed." Tetsu replied calmly.

Taiga Sighed again. He knew that's what Tetsuya would say. But it hurt to hear it for real. Though it was better to hear it so plainly so he could try and get over Daiki.

"It seems like you've tried every thing you could now its up to him to see the truth or ignore it."

"Yeah I know..." Taiga replied sullenly

Taiga looked back up to the stars there was one star that was shining particularly bright he stared at that one for a while when suddenly it started to shoot across the sky.

Taiga eyes widened and he decided to make a wish.

_"Please little star just let Daiki realize his feelings. I'm sure if he can just recognize his feelings nature will do the rest...please." _Taiga pleaded

"Taiga...you still there?"

"Yeah thanks Tetsu. I think I'm gonna be ok I'll just have to wait him out." Taiga smiled to himself.

"Well you cheered up quick."

"Yeah well you know how I am. Thanks again goodnight Tetsu."

"Goodnight Taiga..."

**AN: Once again thank you so much for taking time to read my story and I hope you enjoyed them. I'll try and update more often. Thank You and reviews are always welcome. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey there everyone sorry its taken so long to updated been super busy with work, and tired because of work, but here's what you've been waiting for. Please Enjoy.**

The First Match Chapter 5 "Final" The Perfect Match (Prequel)

The next morning as Taiga walked up to the school gates he noticed Daiki walking just ahead of him he seemed to be deep in thought, maybe even a little tense about something. Taiga darted through the crowd making his way to the sexy bluenette, hoping he could give him that final push that would make him his.

Taiga knew wishing on a star was silly but he didn't know what else to do, but for some reason he was really optimistic about how things would go. He had a really good feeling about today!

When he finally caught up to the object of his affection he realized that he had stopped walking and was standing still and he looked to be really stressed or in pain. Taiga was a little worried.

He walked up to Daiki and stood in front of him. Daiki had his eyes closed and seemed to be fretting over something. He looked so tense Taiga couldn't help but reach out and caress his golden skin to try and soothe him.

"Daiki...what's wrong?" Taiga breathed with concern.

Taiga placed his hands on the blunettes long elegant neck, enjoying the softness of his golden skin. He slowly moved his hand up and cupped Daki's cheek.

Daiki kept his eyes closed, still lost in his thoughts, but he did removed his fingers from the bridge of his nose. Then placed his hand on the on top of Taiga's and he nuzzled his cheek against Taiga's hand and sighed contently.

Taiga was floored! Daiki had never EVER let him touch him for a prolonged amount of time...especially in this way! At least not without trying to beat the crap out of him. Taiga didn't know how long this was gonna last so he planed to take full advantage of this moment.

He released the hold he had on the strap of his duffle bag. And placed his left hand on Daiki's hip gently sliding it to the small of his back where he began to gently grope Daiki's firm butt cheek. Taiga was in awe! Daiki was so beautiful in the morning sun, his long blue lashes fluttered on his golden cheeks as a gentle breeze ran through his matching cropped blue hair.

Then as if Taiga wasn't already completely in love with him, Daiki moaned and rocked toward him panting as the rowdy red head caressed his butt. Taiga felt his tool lurch to life and he was worried he might push Daiki in the bushes and properly introduce him too his not so little friend. Taiga wanted to here him moan like this while he was inside of him.

"Oh...Daiki...I don't know what's going on but you are so receptive today!"

With that the golden sex gods beautiful denim blue eyes popped open in surprise, locking on Taiga's cinnamon colored ones just inches from his face. Taiga wanted to pull his love closer and kiss all his worries away, but just like the spell was broken.

Daiki jumped back and glanced around to see if anyone had been watching them. All the calm he had acquired while in Taiga's embrace began to melt away just like the spell he seemed to have been under. He became flustered and his golden skin took on a light tinge of pink.

"Dammit Kagami! Don't t-touch me so nonchalantly!" He hissed softly as not to draw attention to himself.

He pushed pass slightly shoulder checking Taiga but there was no real weight or strength behind it which was a big deal because Taiga had been shoulder checked by Daiki before and he ALWAYS put everything into them. Whatever Daiki was worried about it had him seriously raddled to the point he wasn't even acting like himself! Taiga wasn't sure if he had finally broken through to Daiki or if something was really wrong but he was going to find out.

"Daiki are you ok? You let me touch you so easily you know. Are you sick man? I usually have to dodge elbows and flying knees to even get close to you! And...and you moaned and leaned into my hand! It was like...like a dream, the best dream I could ever have...well not the best but pretty freaking close!"

"Daiki didn't answer he seemed to be trying to escape Taiga like he was trying to keep something from him. Taiga knew he had to find out what he was freaking out about. He was hoping Daiki was finally falling for him and that was what was making him behave differently , but he was worried it could be something else bad that was really bothering him. Either way he wanted to know what was going on.

"Daiki...Daiki! Are you listening to me?"

He still didn't seem to be listening so Taiga jumped in front of him to get his attention. He spread his long arms out to stop Daiki from walking past him, forcing him to answer him.

"Something is going on with you aren't your usual self. Not that I'm complaining cuz I got to touch you without you kicking my ass, and even though I talk about fucking you senseless, which I really wanna do! I still care about what's going on with you, ya know?"

Daiki's eyes got wide and his eyebrows kitted together like he was gonna cry. Taiga had never seen Daiki make that kind of face it was so sweet, so innocent, so...vulnerable nothing like the usual Daiki.

Taiga's heart skipped a beat and butterflies flitted in his belly. He wanted to hold his golden love so bad. But just as quickly as the look came it went, and Daiki schooled his features into a mask of feigned calm.

"I've just got a lot on my mind. I'll be fine, but thank for worrying about me." Daiki smiled lightly.

Taiga couldn't believe Daiki thought he could trick him with that sorry ass excuse and fake smile. He obviously didn't know how much Taiga loved him. Taiga could tell when something was off, and he was gonna get it out of Daiki.

"Tch! You can't fool me. Do you know how long I've been watching you? How long I've wanted you Daiki? You may not wanna to tell me now but you WILL tell me by the end of this day!"

Taiga smiled on the inside knowing this would raise the real Daiki and pull him out of the funk he seemed to be in and maybe even make him angry enough to blurt out what was really going on. He could see the anger rising in his hot blooded bluenette, and right on queue Daiki pulled back his fist and took a swipe at Taiga.

"Whoa, now there's the Daiki I know!" Taiga said chuckling.

Taiga jumped back then caught Daiki's arm in his hand then yanked him pulling Daiki against his own body. Taiga grinned as their groins met and he thrust into Daiki's manhood. Which made him even harder then he already was, and if he wasn't mistaken Daiki was hard too.

"You cocky bastard." Daiki growled through his teeth.

With that Daiki took his other arm punched Taiga in his ribs forcing Taiga to release him from his embrace. Taiga gasped and grabbed his ribs.

"Oh...that was...a..good...one...Daiki." Taiga said between gasps.

Daiki smirked and some of the stress that was weighing him down began to melt away again, Taiga couldn't help but smile.

"At least I got you to smile, and all it took was some bruised ribs, a small price to pay."

Daiki smiled a bit wider continuing up the steps to school. Taiga was content to let Daiki go for now but he wasn't gonna let this thing slide.

"You're gonna tell me what's going on Daiki!" Taiga screamed after him.

"Whatever Kagami whatever!" Daiki said while he grinned still walking into the building.

Taiga decided it was time to make his move. He had orchestrated a flawless plan to get Daiki to spill the beans. He'd met up with their fellow basketball teammates suggesting they should hold practice at the near by park. Taiga told them that he would let Daiki know about the plan and they'd meet the rest of them at the park. Little did Daiki know they probably weren't gonna make it to today's practice.

Taiga wanted some alone time with Daiki. He was going to make the golden god tell him what was going on, after that the red head would let Daiki know how serious he was about him. Who knows maybe this whole ordeal was about Daikis feelings for Taiga and he was just trying to hold it in because he was just too embarrassed to talk about it. Daiki had been saying no for so long maybe he didn't know how to say yes.

It didn't matter either way because Taiga still had a good feeling about today. He knew the stars had finally aligned for them it was time.

Taiga released the ball from his hands to shooting it in the hoop, as he heard the gym door behind him open. He turned to see his beautiful bluenette standing behind him in shock.

"Hey there gorgeous..."

END

**AN: So that was the final Chapter for my Prequel. If you've read the the first story "The Perfect Match" you know there's some overlap in this story. Any who since I'm still so in love with this couple I have decided to make a sequel to "The Perfect Match". It will be about the ups and downs of KagaXAo's relationship, I don't know what I gonna call it yet but I hope everyone who followed or favorited will come back and read it. Thank You for reading! Please Comment, vote, favorite, review and all that jazz!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello my lovelies! So I started a sequel to my KagamiXAomine story. I hope everyone enjoys it and stays tuned for the rest of the story. Please enjoy!**

Couple of Aces Chapter 1 The Perfect Match (Sequel)

Aomine stirred as the hot sun beat down on him through the blinds of the bedroom window. They were open just a crack, and the early morning sun peeked through heating the tan ace's face and chest. Which wouldn't be so bad if he didn't also have his boyfriend's warm heavy body wrapped around him.

Taiga's left arm and leg were wrapped around Daiki, and his back was pressed flush to Taiga's chest, his even breathing filling the silence of the room. Last night the closeness was bliss but now Daiki felt like a piece of toast, cooking on both sides.

Last night they had come home after school and practice and decided they'd watch a movie before bed. Needless to say Daiki couldn't remember the movie, and he was pretty sure if Taiga was awake he'd say the same. They had been preoccupied with each other. Which was pretty normal for them, now that they were officially together.

Daiki never knew he could be so wanton and submissive. He craved Taiga when he wasn't around, and even when they were making love he could never get enough of him. He was completely smitten with him. He hated to admit it but it was true.

Now that he knew a life with Taiga, Daiki couldn't see a life without him, and that scared him. They were practically living together. Daiki rarely went home, retuning only to pick up more clothes or to have dinner with his parents, but mostly he just stayed with Taiga at his apartment. It was perfect, Taiga lived alone and they could screw each others brains out without any interruption, and anywhere they wanted. They had fucked everywhere in his apartment. One time they had even started in front of the door, outside the apartment.

Daiki smiled to himself remembering the way Taiga had pulled down his basketball shorts exposing his arousal to his hungry red orbs. Then pushed his engorged sex into Daiki's clenching entrance right out in the open air.

At first Daiki was embarrassed and he quietly growled at Taiga to pull out. Of course he refused and punctuated his refusal by thrusting deeper into Daiki's tan body against their apartment door.

After that all Daiki could remember was Taiga lifting his legs off the ground till his shorts hung uselessly around one of his ankles, claiming his mouth fiercely, while thrusting inside him on the landing in front of their apartment.

Daiki felt his member thicken with the memory of that exhilarating night, and he squirmed trying to abate his lust, and having Taiga draped over him in such manner only made him more needy. Especially because they were both stark naked under the sheets.

Though he and Taiga had made love many times Daiki was still embarrassed to wake Taiga and ask him for sex. Besides they had been up late the night before conjugating, and Daiki didn't want to seem as needy as he was.

Daiki slowly lifted Taiga's arm then his leg removing himself from Taiga's embrace, and slipped out of bed. He grabbed his boxers off the floor pulling them on and made his way to the kitchen. He was struggling with his growing erection while, trying to think of a way to cool his heated blood. He would've taken a cold shower but the bathroom was right next to the bedroom and Taiga might wake up and notice he was taking a cold shower and tease him. Daiki didn't wanna deal with that humiliation this early in the morning.

Daiki opened the bedroom door and made his way to the kitchen. His manhood was still erect and it showed no sighs of calming without the proper release. He finally got to the fridge and grabbed himself a bottle of water it cooled him down a bit but he was still hard as a rock.

That's when Daiki remembered what he used to do as a kid to cool down. He walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer door sticking his head in. Immediately he began to cool down. Of course his manhood was another story he was gonna have to help himself out.

"Tch! Stupid Taiga getting me all riled up and he's not even awake!" Daiki scoffed.

Daiki pressed his throbbing rod against the cool of the refrigerator door, trying to get some satisfaction. The brisk sensation of the textured door was nice against his heated length, Daiki groaned as his plump tip began to weep precum.

Daiki thrust his hips in an upward motion so his tip brushed against the cool, textured door over and over as he panted with need into the open freezer. His fingers gripped the inside of the freezer curling from the stimulation. Still it wasn't enough, but it was better than nothing, but not even half as good as having Taiga touch him, impaling him on his thick, stiff rod. Daiki moaned into the freezer and his hole clenched with need just thinking about Taiga buried inside him.

"What are you doing Daiki?" Taiga asked his voice full of silky lust.

Daiki was so startled that he turned facing toward Taiga with his back to on the cool refrigerator door, which was bad for two reasons. 1 : His aching erection was now in plain view of Taiga's gleaming red orbs, and by the look on his face and the way his own boxers were tented out he had been watching Daiki for a while. 2: Now his own reaction to Taiga would be painful obvious and visible.

Daiki's member lurched at the site of his boyfriend's beautifully sculpted body. His large muscular arms, flat chiseled abs, and the way his david muscles v'd down to his stiff, engorged sex. Daiki placed his hands over his crotch embarrassed by his display, which only exacerbated the problem.

"Ahhhh! Daiki groaned, dropping his head back into the freezer as his hands touched his sensitive member.

"Daiki why are you in here all by yourself humping the fridge?" Taiga asked stroking his length and grinning.

"S-shut up! I didn't want you to catch me taking a cold shower and make fun of me alright!" Daiki growled.

"So you opted to have me catch you cheating on me with the fridge?" Taiga replied chuckling.

"Y-you! I-I didn't plan this!" Daiki yelled fisting his hands at his sides.

Which made Taiga shift his gaze from his face to Daiki's throbbing, wet arousal.

"D-don't l-look at me Taiga..." Daiki said blushing and covering himself more carefully.

"Daiki...love...let me help you..." Taiga crooned while closing the gap between them.

"N-no Taiga!...Y-you laughed at me!" Daiki yelled embarrassed putting out his arm to stop Taiga's approach.

"Ok...I'm sorry...then will you help me?" Taiga said caressing his bulge through his boxers.

Daiki watched Taiga's hand as he slowly rubbed his throbbing arousal. He couldn't help but watch. He really did want to have Taiga inside him but he just didn't want to admit it. He was trying to limit his Taiga "intake", just in case what Taiga felt now changed.

One of the biggest reason Daiki took so long to acknowledge his feelings for Taiga was he never believed Taiga would want someone like him. He always thought some small, cute and agreeable would suit Taiga better, and even after Taiga had said he loved him he was still afraid he'd change his mind.

"T-taiga...I..." Daiki Stuttered fixated on Taiga's crotch.

"Look...Daiki how much I want you, how much I need you." Taiga purred.

Daiki watched as his rowdy redhead pulled his boxers over his stiffness, and under his firm balls. His erect manhood wet with precum. Taiga palmed his member and slowly pumped himself. Daiki sucked air between his teeth lusting after his boyfriends leaking tool.

"Please help me Daiki." Taiga pouted playfully.

Daiki hadn't even noticed that Taiga had moved, but now he was standing over him with his thick, stiff manhood pressed against Daiki's own firm rod grinding slowly, with his arms on either side of his head holding onto the inside of the freezer.

"Ahhh hahhhh...T-taiga!" Daiki sighed, his eyes going half mast.

"See? You feel that? I really want to be inside you Dai-ki." Taiga articulated against Daiki's parted lips as he panted looking into Taiga's sharp eyes.

"Don't you want me inside you Dai-ki?" Taiga whispered against Daiki's trembling lips again.

Daiki nodded as Taiga smiled at him, pulling his hands from the freezer, and placing them on Daiki's warm sides, slowly trailing them down. Daiki hissed as Taiga's cool fingers traveled down his body over his hips, and to his boxers slowly pushing them down.

Daiki had placed his hands flat on the fridge door behind him, his fingers splayed in anticipation as he let his boxers fall to the floor.

Taiga couldn't break his gaze from Daiki's lust glazed eyes if he had wanted to. His boyfriend was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It had been so arousing to watch him dry hump the fridge, trying to get some satisfaction.

Taiga didn't know why Daiki was still so embarrassed to ask to make love but Taiga wanted to know. Daiki had to know by now how much he loved him...right?

"Daiki step out of your boxers." Taiga commanded kissing the corner of his lovers mouth.

Taiga watched as Daiki did as he was told stepping out of his boxers he placed his cold hands on Taiga's warm abs, sliding his hands up Taiga's chest gripping his shoulders, holding on as their slippery organs rubbed together deliciously.

Taiga hissed at the temperature of his boyfriend's hands on his bare skin and the sensation of their tools caressing each other. It felt amazing, having those cool hands slide over his nipples and onto his wide shoulders. It sent chills creeping up his spine.

Taiga dipped his head and shifted his body downward capturing his golden lovers lips in a kiss, while lifting Daiki's right leg in his left arm. Taiga felt the bluenette grip his shoulders tighter for support as Taiga's wet member slid down Daiki's hot, hard length moist with both of their precum. When Taiga stood up straight again he angled his wet tip at Daiki's puckered entrance gently pushing into his lovers warm body.

"Hah! Daiki gasped trembling as Taiga's swollen manhood pulsed inside him, slowly parting and filling him.

Taiga took that opportunity to explore his golden lovers sweet wet mouth. Tongues tangling and caressing each other painstakingly slow, just like Taiga's thick member stretching Daiki open.

Taiga was lost in a cloud of ecstasy. No matter how many times he made love to Daiki it was always as good as the first time. It might have even been better each and every time he did it. He was addicted.

"Oh god Daiki y-you f-feel so damn good." Taiga growled as he began to move inside his beautiful lovers body.

Taiga felt Daiki's insides grip on his engorged shaft with each delicious thrust into his sleek body.

"Ah hah! T-taiga p-please! Deeper." Daiki begged through his parted lips.

Taiga complied increasing his pace, rolling and flexing his hips into Daiki's till he bounce him against the fridge ratting the food inside it, and the freezer door hit the cabinets behind it in time with Taiga's hearty thrusts.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Daiki mewled as Taiga drilled into his prostate. Turning his spine to jelly and fogging up his mind.

Taiga watched as Daiki started to come apart before his eyes. It was a beautiful site to see, and it made him harder just watching Daiki twist and contort his body and face in pure pleasure. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand on his own for very much longer, so he pulled him close to his chest and shifted him over to the counter next to the kitchen sink and laid him out on the counter top still buried inside him. Daiki squirmed panting with need.

"P-please T-taiga! Fuck me...please!" Daiki begged, brows knit together.

Taiga stiffened even more inside his boyfriend and gripped Daiki's legs behind his knees and spread him open wider, once again thrusting into Daiki at full force that Daiki had to hold onto the sink and brace himself against the kitchen wall above the counter.

"Daiki do y-you know how m-much I l-love you?"

Taiga watched Daiki's eyes go wide then squeeze shut in pleasure. As his chest heaved and his breathe rushed out of him in time with Taiga's thrusts. Then he reopened his denim blue eyes and nodded in answer.

"Say it Daiki! Say yes Taiga I know how much you love me." Taiga commanded.

Daiki panted desperately as Taiga kept up his relentless pace thrusting in and out slamming into Daiki's sweet spot over and over as his swollen length leaked his cream all over his abs, swaying with every thrust of Taiga's ample tool.

"Ah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Y-yesss I- I k-know h-how mucch y-you ahhhh! Love me!" Daiki cried in ecstasy.

"Say my name Daiki!" Taiga commanded.

"Y-yesss! Ah! Hah! I-I know how ah! M-much y-you love me Taiga!" Daiki whimpered, just as his orgasm took him, and he arched off the counter screaming Taiga's name convulsing on his sex, and shooting his cream all over his golden chest.

Taiga knew he couldn't hold on for much longer, his balls lifted and his hips bucked erratically against Daiki as he began to shoot his seed inside Daiki's beautiful sweat covered body.

"Arghh! Yesss! Oh god yessss...Daiki..." Taiga groaned.

Taiga flopped down on top of Daiki as they both panted for breathe. Daiki wrapped his arms around Taiga and Taiga sighed contently. He looked up into his lovers eyes smiling.

"I really do hope you know how much I love you Daiki." Taiga said then lightly kissed Daiki's swollen lips.

"Of course I do!" Daiki barked.

"Ok ok just checking...jeez." Taiga said chuckling.

Taiga knew something was troubling Daiki, but he didn't want to ruin the moment so Taiga decide to wait to talk to him about it. Besides he had something he needed to talk to him about, and Taiga knew it was gonna be difficult for Daiki to deal with, but it had to be done.

**AN: So how'd you like it? Good start? Well please let me know, by commenting, following, fanning, and VOTING! Thanks so much for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: hey guys its me! Sorry been MIA, lots of life changes going on so been busy but I did come up with a new chapter I hope you like! **

Couple of Aces Chapter 2

It had been a great weekend Daiki and Taiga had spent the day wearing each other out. After that session in the kitchen they took a shower and had round 2 in the shower. Round 3 after breakfast. Round 4 in front of the tv. Then round 5 on the patio as the sun went down. Daiki covered his face, and sighed exasperated with himself for his lack of will power. He was supposed to be lowering his Taiga intake. As things were going he'd only increased his intake, literally!

Though there was something funny going on with Taiga. It seemed like something was on his mind but he hadn't said anything to him yet so Daiki was a little worried about what it would be. Maybe Taiga had gotten bored with him. Daiki did his best to push that thought from his mind, but it really was eating at him.

Suddenly Daiki felt strong arms grab him from behind and soft lips kiss his neck.

"Hahhhh...Daiki moaned.

"I love it when you make that sound my little Daiki." Taiga said grinning against the bluenettes neck.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and moved as Taiga's warm breath caressed his golden skin.

"Don't cling Taiga we're in public!" Daiki hissed trying to shake the rowdy red head off without success.

"I don't care! Besides neither do you, cuz if you were really mad at me you wouldn't call me Taiga you would have called me Kagami." Taiga said chuckling.

Daiki sighed in defeat, he was so damn predictable! Taiga was right all his fussing was just a smoke screen to hide how much he loved to be touched by Taiga.

He gave up and decided to let his boyfriend cling to him all the way to school. It was actually really nice to feel loved though even in the back of his mind he was a bit afraid it would be short lived.

When they finally got to school they parted ways but not before Taiga grabbed Daiki and kissed him right in front of everyone, then took off running.

"Taiga! I'm gonna kill you! Daiki screeched.

"You're not mad! See you at lunch!" Taiga called back laughing.

Daiki growled then noticed that everyone was watching him. He sprinted as fast as he could to his class, doing his best not to make eye contact with anyone.

The day went by like any other day, Daiki did his schoolwork he chatted with friends and teammates. Then he had lunch with with Taiga. It kinda sucked but they didn't have any classes together so at school they mostly saw each other in the halls, or at lunch or at practice. Which of course made these times the highlight of the bluenettes day. By 1:30 Daiki was watching the clock, counting down the hours till he'd see his boyfriend again he was in need of a Taiga recharge.

Sometimes Daiki wondered if Taiga went through his day like this. Thinking about him, missing him. Daiki hoped he did, he hoped Taiga never stopped thinking of him. Daiki laughed aloud at the path his thoughts had taken, which caused the class and Mr. Sakamoto to look his way.

"Is there a joke you'd like to share with the class Mr. Aomine?"

Daiki glanced up to the front of the class at the short slender teacher, and smiled a warm genuine smile. The little man must have been shocked by the sincerity of the smile because he blinked rapidly and blushed a little.

"It's not a joke per se, but it is kinda funny. Though I don't think anyone else would find it as funny as I do." Daiki said smiling to himself and thinking about his Taiga.

"W-well t-then try and keep it down from now on Mr. Aomine." The little teacher said clearing his throat and recomposing himself.

"Yes Mr. Sakamoto, I'll try."

Finally 3 o'clock came and he made his way to the gym. His heart was pounding so hard, that he scoffed at himself for being so girly. He and Taiga had been together for a while now and the redhead idiot still gave him butterflies!

Daiki pushed open the gym doors and and saw all his teammates practicing running drills and such. He scanned the gym looking for the only person he NEEDED to see. He tried to be as covert as possible, looking for his rowdy lover but he didn't see him anywhere. Maybe he had beat him to the gym.

Daiki walked to the locker room with his duffle bag so he could change into his basketball jersey. He opened his locker and proceeded to take off his school uniform, pulling off his shirt and his pants. He pulled out his jersey then stuffed his uniform in his duffle bag and threw it in his locker. As he was standing in front of his locker pulling out his shoes a firm body pressed into his back. Causing him to drop his shoes.

Daiki was so familiar with the feel of Taiga's body against his, that he knew it was him immediately. The tanned skin boy shivered with excitement from the proximity of his boyfriend's athletic body pressed into him.

"Mmmmm...I'm glad you're in here alone. I don't anyone else to see how sexy you look right now and try and take you from me." Taiga sighed into Daiki's right ear.

Taiga had his on either side of Daiki's body leaning into him as Daiki leaned into his locker in just his boxer briefs.

"T-taiga don't not b-before p-practice..." Daiki said as he closed his eyes with pleasure.

"Hmmm...you're right..." Taiga sighed defeated.

Daiki could feel his own disappointment wash over him, but he really did want to practice with his lover. They were both so passionate about basketball and it was now their second favorite thing to do together.

Daiki turned around to face Taiga to see him leaning against the lockers on the other side of the bench, with his arms crossed over his chest staring at him.

"Taiga I need to change..."

"Then change, it's not like you're gonna take off more, you're just putting more on." Taiga said with a lusty gleam in his eye.

"Taiga you know that's not the point! Ya big jerk!" Daiki replied scowling.

Daiki knew that Taiga knew his effect on him, and he knew Taiga would stare at him till he was flustered and self conscious. He couldn't have him watch him change and not feel nervous and needy.

"Tch! Fiiiine! But first give me a kiss before I go." Taiga said stepping over the bench and placing his hands on the lockers behind Daiki leaning into his face.

"N-no y-you m-moron!" Daiki yelped shyly.

"Oookay, then I'm not leaving." Taiga said as he grinned evilly.

Daiki denim orbs looked into the fiery red orbs of his lover, filled with amusement and lust. As his eyes fell to Taiga's full sexy lips, Daiki involuntarily licked his lips."Boy he was so whipped by this idiot!" Daiki thought to himself.

Daiki saw Taiga's lips curve up in a smile as he watched him consider his options. With that Daiki pressed his soft, warm mouth to Taiga's and gently pecked his sexy pout then licked the crease of his lips. Taiga gasped with pleasure and Daiki wrapped his hands around his neck and slowly and gently laced his fingers in his hair pulling him closer as he slipped his tongue in his lovers mouth.

Daiki turned his head and opened his mouth wider so he could deepen the kiss. Plunging his tongue in and out of his boyfriend's wet mouth. Then he licked and nipped at his lips gently. After that he slid his wet muscle back into Taiga's mouth and sucked his tongue. That's when he felt Taiga sway in his arms, and groan deep in his throat.

Slowly Daiki pulled out of the kiss looking up at his boyfriend. Taiga was still swaying as if he was trying to keep from passing out. He even still had his eyes closed and his lips were slightly parted and glistening with their saliva.

"DAMN..." Taiga sighed in reverence.

Daiki grinned at his lover's expression. He was so pleased with himself. He had gotten Taiga! He'd made him needy and flustered.

"Now get out so I can change!" Daiki said grinning at a still stunned Taiga.

"Uh...ah ummm...y-yeah...mmmm ok y-yeah you get...uh...changed." Taiga said clearing his throat and stammering.

Taiga was making his way out of the locker room as Daiki watched him smiling. Just as he was about to walk out he turned and looked Daiki in the eyes, then opened his mouth like he was gonna say something then suddenly stopped.

Daiki saw something flash through Taiga's eyes, but as quickly as it came it went.

"What Taiga? Is something wrong?" Daiki asked with concern.

"No no it's nothing I'll tell you later." He said half smiling and scratching his head.

"Uh...ok..." Daiki replied hesitantly.

Taiga walked out and Daiki proceeded to change with heavy thoughts. What was that about?Was Taiga hiding something from him? Did he even want to know what it was? Daiki shook his head trying to loosen the grip of his wayward thoughts. He decided he'd focus on today's practice and having a good time with Taiga. Whatever it was couldn't be that bad. Or Taiga would have already said something. Right? Yeah!

Daiki ran out to the basketball court and started doing warm ups as he looked over and saw Taiga chatting and practicing his free throw. Daiki finished up and ran over and snatched the ball from his lover laughing as he ran to the hoop.

"Ahh Taiga you're off you're game man!" He yelled chuckling.

"Oh you are so going down Daiki!" Taiga yelled giving chase.

They played a little one on one till the captain had them pair up and run drills and then the team split into two groups and they played a full game as the coach watched and called out the things they all needed to improve.

They had gotten much better though. They worked as a team and weren't all out to make themselves look good. One thing that was hard though was that Daiki and Taiga were so similar that they rarely played at the same time they had to take turns. It kinda sucked but they made the best of it.

But right now they were on opposite teams going at each other like crazy. The whole team was energized and having a great time as they tried to beat each other.

In the end Daiki's team won but only by 1 point. Which Taiga continued to remind Daiki of as everybody went to the locker room to either change or shower.

As Daiki was changing with the others he saw Taiga on the other sideof the locker room changing too. His phone must have went off cuz he picked it up looked at it and ran out to the gym. Daiki called after him and he turned.

"I'll be back Daiki wait for me here." He yelled over the chatter of the other guys.

Daiki could feel the anxiety build as he watched Taiga's back, disappear out the locker room. Something was going on.

The bluenette sat and waited in the gym as most of his teammates left for home. It had been about twenty minutes and Taiga still wasn't back. Daiki decide he'd go and look for him. He was tired of all the crazy thoughts that were swirling around in his head. He had to assure himself that they were just nonsense. Taiga had left his duffle bag so he couldn't have left the school grounds yet.

Daiki exited the gym and walked out to the front court yard. He rounded the corner of the building and saw Taiga standing by some trees, it looked like he was talking to someone but Daiki couldn't see who it was. Whoever they were they were tiny.

He continued to walk toward them and he was about to call to them when he saw Taiga pick up whoever it was and hug them. He seemed excited and he leaned down to kiss this person.

Daiki's arm paused mid wave and his heart dropped into his feet. He couldn't believe his eyes. He hid behind the nearest building and watches as Taiga touched and hugged this person gently. Suddenly Daiki couldn't breathe and he fought back tears that had begun to blur his vision. He leaned against the building taking one last look. That's when Taiga stepped out of the way of the person and all the hope that maybe this was just a mistake flew away, and his eyes fixed on Kuroko.

It was Daiki's worst nightmare he had always thought that these two were lovers or would be. He was tiny and cute, and he wasn't as disagreeable as he was. Taiga had finally gotten tired of him.

Daiki couldn't watch anymore he had to get out his chest was literally hurting and the pain was getting worse as he watched. He walked back inside the school and was passing the gym when he ran into Mr Sakamoto knocking him over.

"Ah! Careful Mr. Aomine!" The little man yelped as Daiki helped him up.

Daiki wanted to run away to just hide but he couldn't leave Mr. Sakamoto on the floor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sakamoto." Daiki said so low he was almost unheard.

"Mr Aomine? Are you alright? You look pale."

Daiki lifted his eyes and smiled a fake half smile.

"Uh no I'm fine." He lied.

Sakamoto eyed him skeptically.

"Are you sure?"

"Haha yeah..." He replied.

"Hey Daiki!"

Daiki froze and his blood froze in his veins as a familiar voice called his name. His heart began to pound and his hands were cold and clammy. It was all over, he knew it was short lived. That's why you never give your heart to anyone. They just break it.

Daiki could hear Taiga's footsteps getting closer, but he still couldn't move.

"You ready to go Daiki?" Taiga said kissing Daiki's neck.

How could he kiss him after those lips had been on someone else. Maybe this is what he wanted to talk to him about. Maybe he wanted to tell him he was goingto be with Tetsuya now. That he realized he wanted the cute little lover, not a muscle bound idiot like him. Daiki couldn't bare it he couldn't hear those words he had to get away.

Mr. Sakamoto was staring at him with eyes full of worry.

"Daiki? You ready to go home? Taiga said shaking him.

"Uh..you know...I-I'm gonna go my house t-today. I'm gonna see my parents." Daiki replied with a shaky voice.

"What? Taiga replied releasing the bluenette and trying to look in his eyes.

"Daiki what's wrong?"

"Ha nothing Kagami." Daiki laughed averting his eyes.

"What did you just call me Daiki?"

Taiga released Daiki's shoulders and tried to grab his chin so he could look into his eyes.

Daiki turned his head away and backed up.

"I gotta go Kagami." He said walking backwards.

"Daiki what did you see? Did you see me with Tetsuya?"

He was gonna say it Daiki turned and ran for the back exit. Running as fast as he could.

"DAIKI!" Taiga screamed running after him.

"NO! I don't wanna hear it! Don't say it! Daiki screamed as he ran full out.

He ran out the school and out to the street luckily he saw a bus getting ready to take off and he jumped on. Just as the doors closed and it took off he saw Taiga standing on the side walk looking for him. He must have realize he could only have been on the bus because he began to chase the bus screaming. Daiki couldn't hear what he was saying and he didn't want to. He slumped down in his seat and covered his face sobbing softly.

**AN: I know kinda crazy, but I hope still good! Please vote, fan, follow, comment, and all that! Thank You!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy. I hope this helps my lovely readers gain more understand off what's going on with these two. Anyway thanks for reading. **

"Hey young man. Young man wake up this is the end if the line."

Daiki opened his eyes and glanced around. Squinting his eyes against the glow of the bright lights on the bus. Maybe it had all been a bad dream he couldn't even remember falling asleep. Yeah it had to be! Just a stupid nightmare! Daiki's heart began to pound as adrenalin pumped through his veins. Then he looked up at the bus driver who was staring at him with concern.

"Are you ok young man? You don't look so good?

Daiki turned his face to the window. It was dark outside and all the lights on the bus reflected his face perfectly in the window like a mirror. Daiki stared into his own blood shot eyes still wet from the tears he had shed in his sleep. Dried tears were on his face, and his head hurt from all the crying he had done. Daiki pulled his cell out of his pocket and saw that he had 25 missed calls 20 of which were from Taiga, 5 from his mother.

It was real. It had all happened. Taiga had traded him for Tetsuya. Daiki squeezed his cellphone in his had as his heart broke anew. Tears threatened again. He had to go home. He had to think. He had to find a way to make his heart move on.

"Young man do you need me to call someone for you?"

Daiki was so lost in his own world he had forgotten the presence of the bus driver.

"Uh...no...no...I can make it home. I'll be ok. I'm sorry." Daiki replied his voice scratchy.

"O-ok."

Daiki lifted himself out of the seat clutching his duffle bag in his arms and made his way off of the bus.

He had passed his parents house so he'd have to walk back, which was at least a thirty minute walk in the direction he'd just come. It was pretty late, and completely dark now. If Taiga had showed up at his parents house he'd be gone by now and looking for him elsewhere.

Daiki wished Taiga had never made him aware of his feeling for him. Daiki knew if this ever happened he'd be devastated. But this was worse then anything he'd ever imagined. It hurt so bad he couldn't believe that there was anything more painful then this. It physically hurt. The pain in his chest was unbearable. It was as if something had eaten his heart but somehow left him alive.

Daiki walked to his parents home. The sun had long set and a soft breeze blew rustling through his blue locks, but it did nothing to ease the pain he was wracked with.

Daiki walked in a daze his heart and mind somewhere else. He couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering back to all the time he spent with Taiga and wondering when Taiga's heart had turned to Tetsuya.

What was he gonna do? How could he go to school and see him without being with him? He already missed his touch. The way their bodies felt connected. His sent as he made love to him. He'd never felt so whole as when he was with Taiga. Now it was gone, just as he'd thought it was never meant to last long.

Daiki gripped his jacket over his heart and grimaced as the pain in his chest intensified. He had to get a hold if himself. He was almost to his parents house and not only did they not know he'd had a fight with Taiga. They had no idea that they were more than friends, lovers in fact...well they used to be.

When the bluenette finally reached his parents home, he took a bit of time to wipe his face and steel his nerves so he could avoid being questioned too much. He knew there were some questions he'd never be able to avoid. By this time Taiga had surely called them and come to the house looking for him. Daiki almost lost it thinking of Taiga searching for him.

"I won't fall apart I can survive without him." Daiki whispered to himself.

He knew those words weren't true but he was hoping one day they would be. He knew he'd never really be over Taiga but he hoped he'd be able to cope in some way.

He pulled his keys from his pocket and pushed them in the lock. Twisting the knob letting himself in. The lights were still on in the living room and the kitchen so he knew his parents were up. He still tried to walk quietly to his room without be questioned though he knew it would be futile.

"Daiki is that you?"

Daiki backed up and turned his head to his father who was sitting in his favorite chair in the living room reading through his paper work.

"Uh yeah Dad it's me." He replied

"Long time no see son. How ya been? How's practice going?"

"Oh..uh it's good we're doing really um good this season."

"That's good. You came home to have dinner with your Mother and I?" His father replied looking up at him over his glasses.

"Ha uh yeah."

"You know your friend Taiga called a couple of times looking for you. He said you weren't answering your phone. He even came by."

Daiki's heart began to pound and he looked down at his feet, gripping his duffle bag tighter.

"Oh uh yeah well I had my phone on silent so I didn't hear it go off." Daiki said giving a weak smile.

"We figured it was something like that when your Mother called 5 times and got no answer." His father said eyeing him speculatively.

"You had better go wash up for dinner."

"Is that Daiki I hear!" His mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes dear!"

Daiki gripped his bag tighter and tried his best not to meet his Mother's eyes. Daiki's mother was beautiful. She had long blue hair that cascaded down her back in waves. Smooth tan skin and the same denim colored eyes he had. He looked exactly like his mother. She was just a woman and petite. Oh but she was a fireball and very tenacious. Daiki new he had gotten his looks and personality from his mother.

His height and body came from his father though. His father was a very handsome man 6'4" and built very well even for his age. He had black hair and wise black eyes that danced like shiny pieces of onyx. He was a very clam laid back man. Which was the exact opposite of Daiki and his Mother.

Daiki knew his father wouldn't force him to tell him what was wrong. Though that was because he knew his mother would get it out of him. She'd never let Daiki just go if something was wrong and Daiki knew she would be able to tell something was up. If she didn't already know.

"Hello son!" She said hugging Daiki.

"Hey Ma." He replied hugging her back.

She pulled back and looked at Daiki as he tried to pretend everything was alright. Daiki saw his mother glance at her husband and her husband look at her knowingly. He hadn't fooled them but he really didn't want to talk. It would take to much energy to bring them up to date. Besides what was he gonna say.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. I just found my boyfriend making out with another guy and I feel as though my hearts been crushed in a vice! Oh yes. Yes I did say boyfriend. Who? Oh who is it? Well it's Taiga! What? Do we have sex? Why yes of course we do. That's why I stay at his house 24/7 so we can fuck each others brains out! What? What was that? You want this to stop? Oh well don't worry about it, he dumped me for a cuter, sweeter boy. So no need to panic. Good night!"

Daiki couldn't see that going well at all. So he opted to suffer in silence.

"Well Daiki you came home on a good day! I made your favorite! Homemade Teriyaki burgers!"

"Uh thanks Ma but I'm gonna pass I'm not that hungry." Daiki replied making his way to the stairs.

Daiki could feel the weight of his parents stares on his back as he climbed the stairs to his room. He just couldn't bare to tell them that he had been abandoned.

Daiki made it to his room and closed the door dropping his bag on the floor as he began to strip all of his clothes off and climb in bed. As soon as he his head hit the pillow tears streamed out of his eyes. He was powerless to stop them. No matter how hard he tried they just kept coming. He hasn't slept alone in months. His bed seemed so big, lonely and empty. He missed the way Taiga's body wrapped around his. Daiki grabbed his pillow and sobbed himself to sleep.

The next day Daiki woke up to his mother calling him for breakfast.

"Come and eat Daiki it's almost time for school!" She yelled.

"I don't feel well Ma! I think I'm gonna stay home!" He yelled back.

There was no reply, which was very strange. Daiki was surprised his mother didn't fight him on it she just let him be. Later in the afternoon she brought up some lunch, and tried to get him to eat it, but he just didn't have an appetite.

Daiki's phone went off multiple times through out the day but he couldn't bring himself to and answer the phone. He now had 65 missed calls and 20 voicemails from Taiga and he hadn't listened to a single one.

He couldn't understand why Taiga was trying to contact him. Did he want to rub it in? He'd even come to the house a couple of times. Which almost made him have a heart attack. Daiki knew Taiga wouldn't make a scene because his parents didn't know the nature of their relationship. After that he decided to really put his phone on silent.

Daiki slept through most of that day and then again the next day the same routine. Apparently his mother wasn't having it anymore.

"That's it Aomine Daiki! You are gonna tell me what's going on! Now!" The tiny woman growled.

"I don't wanna talk about it Ma." Daiki replied.

"Daiki look at me! Look at me!"

Daiki turned around and looked at his mother. She had her hands on her hips and she was glaring at him. He knew he was gonna have to tell her something or she might kill him.

His mother was perfect. If Daiki was cute and petite like her maybe Taiga would still want him. That thought did nothing but make the hollow where his heart used to be ache. So he tried to purge it from his mind. Daiki sighed as he turned to look out his window again.

"Taiga and I got in a fight."

"Duh! I know that much! What happened did he lie to you? Did he cheat on you?"

Daiki's heart slammed into his chest. He didn't know if his mom was joking or serious. So he tried to play it cool.

"What?! What are you talking about Ma?"

"Oh Daiki come off it! I know Taiga's your boyfriend! No one spends that much time with their best friend with no girls involved. Or gets this upset when they have a fight!" She scoffed.

Daiki turned to face his mother with tears in his eyes.

"Mama?! How did you know? Why didn't you say anything?"

"We wanted you to tell us in your own time."

"We?! Us?! Dad knows too?!"

"I'd never hide something like this from your father!" She screeched.

Daiki didn't know if he should be embarrassed, mad, or relieved! He could actually talk to his parents about everything.

He told his mother everything that happened and he sat and watched as she absorbed the information and contemplated. Her beautiful features were scrunched up in thought.

"So he was acting strange before this incident?"

"Yeah. Like he wanted to tell me something." Daiki replied.

"Hmmmm. Had he been cold to you? Or stopped telling you he loved you?"

"Well...no...he'd said he loved me that day. He even kissed me before and after he kissed Tetsuya."

Daiki felt his heart clench as those words passed his lips.

"Did you SEE him kiss this Tetsuya Daiki?"

"YES MA! I watched it!"

"So you saw Taiga's lips pressed against Tetsuya's?"

"Ye- wait...well...no." Daiki replied thinking.

In fact he hadn't seen that. Taiga was standing in the way. All he could see was that Taiga leaned down into Tetsuya's face so it had to have been a kiss!

"After it happened did you talk to Taiga about it? Try and see what was going on?"

"Well...no. I was too upset I just ran away. I didn't want to hear him say that he wanted to be with Tetsuya now. He's cute and tiny and agreeable not like me.

"Ahhh... Maybe this is not how Taiga feels about you but how you feel about yourself Daiki."

"What?! No Ma that's not it!"

"Ok, but whatever the case you're gonna have to face him, and you can't hide here forever. I've met Taiga and I watched him watch you. He looks at you the way I look at your father, and the way your father looks at me. I don't believe it's as you think son."

"Ma! You're wrong! I wish it was all just a big misunderstanding, but I don't think it is." Daiki whispered.

"Hey! What did I tell you about me being wrong?!"

Daiki turned to his mother and smiled a bit.

"You are never wrong, and even when you're wrong you're still right." Daiki said rolling his eyes.

"That's right! Now don't you forget it! You're going to school tomorrow son. So be prepared to face Taiga no matter what the outcome. You need to get all the facts, before you decide to let it all go. Besides I know you still love him."

Daiki couldn't stop the tears. He did love that idiot so much, but he couldn't be with someone who cheated on him. That doubt and worry would eat him alive. That's no way to live.

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed! More to come please stay tuned! Please vote, comment, follow, fan, favorite and whatever! Lol XD **


End file.
